


Grazie E Scusa

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Forgiveness, eska realizes joey isnt out to get him and tells him he doesnt hate him, in his Terrible Communication Method, my boy i adore you but fucking god damnit, which is say nothing and then leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Why the hell are they here?
Kudos: 3





	Grazie E Scusa

Why are they here? There should be a reason. He’s sure there’s a reason, because there is not a single way in Heaven, Hell, Earth and the universe in general that Eska would be sitting across from him in a mostly empty room with nobody else in sight for no reason.

Joey glances back and forth for a couple of seconds, blinks, tightens his grip on his crutch, tentatively bounces his prothesis.

“So.”

He doesn’t want to start a conversation.

Eska doesn’t even look at him. He looks at his fingers and plays with them in complete and utter silence. His nails are painted - a bit awkwardly, to be honest, and the colorful polish is chipping off. Joey would have never guessed a tall skeletal eldritch cthonic deity of doom covered in corpse remains who feeds off of garbage, goat’s blood and men’s souls while folding its body in impossible ways with a glare that could kill anyone of weak spirit could have enjoyed nail polish. He’s not going to ruin his fun, either. Painted nails are nice.

Well, now. Eska is… Not as emaciated as he used to be. He’s still terribly thin, but he does give the impression that he has some sort of flesh between his skin and his bones. He’s also considerably less dirty; he has way more freckles and moles than the layer of filth covering him would give away, which was still lots.

He cut his hair a couple days ago: instead of trailing along the length of his spine, it just stops around his shoulder blades. It’s still unruly as hell. And he wears new clothes. Mostly sweatpants and T-shirts, sometimes sweaters.

Comfortable things.

Since he was adopted, he’s been feeling better. Getting better.

Right now, it’s been… Two? Years? Since he got adopted. Joey nods slightly to himself, yes, two years.

Eska hums. Then he hums again. He lolls his head back and forth.

Then his head shoots up and his eyes stare into Joey’s. The orange and blue irises glow lightless in his mask’s sockets.

Joey stares back.

Terrified.

Why the hell are they here? He can’t remember.

Eska gurgles something, then says nothing for a second, then stands up.

He’s already forty five centimeters taller than Joey on his own; add the fact that the animator is sitting, reduced to more or less half of his height, and it’s incredibly easy to understand why Joey nearly gets a heart attack out of terror by the mere sight of him up on his feet.

Then Eska becomes smaller and smaller and slips his long spindly arms around him and hugs him.

Which is. A rather incredible turn of events.

Oh right! The reason!

The factotum releases him from the embrace, stares again into his grey eyes.

“Grazie.” he croaks out with still his harsh and crackling voice that’s not yet accostumed to talking more, “E scusa.”

Eska just wanted to tell him something.

And then there’s just the sound of a big lanky body scuttling in a vent hurriedly, as if too horribly embarassed to stay a second longer with the stunned animator.


End file.
